Comforting Water, Save Me From These Feelings
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: She was to protect him, he came to take him away. She was left with nothing. He couldnt just leave her like that. He took her with him to the Akatsuki, how will things play out? Kisame x Oc ON HOLD


"What? Never heard of her"

"Who?" that's what the two men got from local villagers. They had searched for her for a week now and not a soul has heard of her, when all the rumors say that she's been in this village. Kisame knew she was here. This was her home land and he knew she wouldn't leave it even if she was hated by many. Most forgot about her many years ago, assuming she was killed. She wasn't liked by many but to her group she was the world. She was one of Kirigakure's Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Her sword was as big as her similar to a katan just it was three thin blades close together, sharper then a normal sword and able to cut throw bone. Rouga meaning wolf's fang was its name. Why was it named that? It was made from her fangs. No she wasn't a wolf but she could be considered one most times. She was able to turn into a wolfish animal as large as a horse but extremely fast. No one knew of this form other then him and Zabuza. He knew since they were little. She clung to him like glue. They left the village tired of talking to people and tired of there discuses. They un did there jutsu's returning to there normal looks. They walked to there camp site in the woods where they had been staying. Kisame needed to find her, she was the only thing that knew where the four- tailed beast was. Rumor had it that she was guarding the old man.

"She must had changed her name" Kisame said out loud thinking. Had he forgotten her name and just came up with a random one. "I should have asked if any of them seen a girl with dog ears" he smacked himself feeling stupid. Itachi was getting impatient with him. They probably were better off looking for the Jinchurii on there own but knowing Aimi she had him hid well. The days were so much easier when they were younger she never left his side until he finally left to join the Akatsuki. She was devastated finding him gone but he knew it was better not to tell her.

"Give me your cash" a feminine voice said. Kisame looked up seeing the one he had been looking for, just ten years older. He smirked stepping forwards staring at her.

"Remember me?" he asked smirking at her. She looked at him broadly yawning even. This wasn't the normal Aimi he remembered. Something was off.

"Sorry sushi boy I wouldn't for get a face like that" she snapped getting into a fighting stance sword drawn. There was seriously something off if she didn't remember him. And since when did she draw her sword first she liked to use her hands. Before Kisame could ask another word out of the bushes runs a bunny. A little bunny running for its life! It was fallowed by a huge bluish wolf creature. The wolf stopped chasing the bunny to look at the girl, its teeth bared it attacked. The girl slashed at the wolf but the blade wouldn't cut it. The wolf wasted no time and bite into the girls throat killing her, she turning into a ugly lady. A jutsu non the less.

"Foolish human my blade only cuts for me" the wolf growled turning to look at the people that the girl was talking to. Its snarl was quieted by a squeal. "Kisame!" the wolf creature had turned into a girl. The girl they had been looking for… just nude. "Its been soooo long" the girl said hugging Kisame. She was only a few inches shorter then him, ok she was maybe 5'8 so it was a few inches. Her hair long and blondish brown and her bright blue innocent eyes. Kisame blushed not sure what to do. "Aimi" he started "Could you put some clothes on?" it was more of a order but not meant to be angry. He'd seen her nude before when she showed him and Zabuza her wolf form but then she made sure they didn't get a good view. Now she didn't care that Itachi was staring at her back side.

"Kisame you act like you haven't seen a girl naked before" she says letting go of him. He blushed more looking away. Aimi finally noticed Kisame's friend staring at her. She didn't mind that he was staring but it bothered her that Kisame wouldn't look at her. "I don't have any clothes with me" Kisame took off his cloak handing it too her. She put it on quickly taking in a deep whiff of it. "Kisame it smells like you" she said cutely looking at him. It was way to big for her. The sleeves hung low and it was touching the ground but she didn't mind. It just felt weird not wearing anything under it.

"Sorry" he mumbled looking at her kinda sad. He didn't think he smelt enough for her to smell it on his cloak. She giggled like a child and looked up at him.

"It's not a bad thing" she said sticking her head in so only her eyes were out. "It's kinda comforting ya know" she started walking with it just having fun with the huge cloak. "So why you back here. I know there has to be a reason considering the fact you're a missing-nin" she wasn't stupid.

"Were here to get the Jinchuuriki" Itachi stated still not taking his eyes off her. This started to bother Kisame but he knew better then to pick a fight with Itachi.

"What for?" she asked Itachi stopping and looking him dead in the eyes. "You gonna join me and guard him too. Coz I hear that there's a group that's going around and collecting them. And I don't want gramps hurt. He's all I got left." she said smiling nicely. That broke Kisame's heart knowing they'd have to take the Jinchurii from here and then kill him. "That's why were here" damn Itachi wasn't thinking or something. Kisame watched as her smile faded to a frown a rare site but she quickly recovered and nodded.

"I see well then" she took off running which wasn't so easy in the cloak so she took it off quickly and turned into her wolf form taking off. She hated this, she always thought when Kisame returned that she would return to his side and be happy fallowing him around again. But they were after the only human that excepted her and she just couldn't sit around and watch that happen. She'd lead them away and wouldn't go home for a few days. But she didn't know how fast Kisame had gotten or his partner. Kisame and Itachi quickly caught up with her. She was faster then they both thought but not fast enough to get out of site just stay out of reach. They both knew eventually she'd get tired and stop. But that didn't happen and they were getting tired faster then her. The chasing went on for a hour or so.

"Kisame get her to stop or I will" Itachi said. Kisame knew that his way wasn't good. It'd cause pain to her so he did the one thing he knew she'd stop for. He stopped making Itachi stop and look at him.

"Stab me" he says. He knew she wouldn't ever allow someone to hurt him no matter how much he hurt her. Itachi pulled out a kunai stabbing at Kisame. Seeing that she turned running full speed at them. She easily caught the kunai in her teeth snapping in two like a twig. A little blood trickled down. She growled once before taking off again. They'd have to do a lot better to catch her. She wasn't gonna just let them take the only family she had away with out a fight. She led them a good distance before going full speed completely loosing them in the process. She stopped at a near by river. No matter where she was she loved the water, it was her home. She turned human jumping in, drinking and swimming in the water. But it didn't take long before Kisame and Itachi catch up with her. She didn't bother to cover her tracks not caring if they did catch up, she wasn't gonna tell them where he was. Both appeared out of the bushes, both rather angry looking but she paid no mind to it.

"You've gotten slow in your old age Kisame-san" Aimi stated not bothering to look at either of them.

"I'm not old!" Kisame growled "Besides I'm only older then you by three years!" she smiled huge at him showing her fangs. How she missed her dear friends temper. He returned the smile before Itachi attacked her. He used Genjutsu to paralyze her. She growled in frustration before sighing.

She turned her attention to Itachi, the famous Uchiha. He was known even in her village for killing his clan so ruthlessly leaving his little brother alone. "Is that necessary?"

"Yes" was all he said stepping towards her. Kisame just watched un sure if he should help her or fallow orders. Itachi pulled out a kunai going to the kill. Aimi smirked turning into animal form attacking Itachi, biting his throat. It disappeared in a poof of smoke. She growled frustrated. Kisame still didn't know what to do but she did. She turned human again going up to Kisame hugging him tight.

"Please don't let him hurt me Kisame" she whispered into his ear. A shiver worked its way up Kisame's spine. Itachi came out of his hiding place smirking.

"You caught her" he stated. Aimi frowned looking up into Kisame's eyes hurt. He looked confused unsure what to do next but he held her tight.

"Forgive me" he whispered back into her ear. He held her tight so she didn't escape but not tight enough to break her. Her shocked expression hurt him but it was better he hold her still than let Itachi at her. Who knows what he would do to her just to get the information he wanted. Itachi walked towards them frowning.

"Where is he?" he demanded. She squirmed in Kisame's grip but gave up defeated.

"He's at my house...."she murmured looking towards the ground. How could she be so weak! But she didn't expect Kisame of all people to be the one looking for him. Itachi nodded gesturing for her to lead the way. With a heavy sigh she lead the way, waiting…hoping she could escape.

Hyena-Chan: Hope ya liked it~ I dont own any of the Naruto characters just my oc C: Updates on this might be slow as I dont know how many people will want updates^^; so do let me know~


End file.
